The invention relates to a selective hydrogenation process for producing aminonitriles in the presence of a fluoride additive.
Aminonitriles are a class of important chemicals that have a variety of industrial applications. For example, aminonitriles can be used as monomers for producing high molecular weight polyamides. Specifically, 6-aminocapronitrile can be used to produce nylon 6.
Aminonitriles can be produced by catalytic partial hydrogenation of dinitriles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,598, U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,814, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,835, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,815, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,439, U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,618, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,348, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,859, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,543, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,628, U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,697, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,946, U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,884, DE848654, DE-A-19636768 and WO99/47492 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,884 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/268,148, filed Mar. 15, 1999) all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes as if fully set forth. However, the yield of and selectivity to a desired aminonitrile using some of the known processes may not be as high as desired, and the amount of the complete hydrogenation product (diamine) is also generally higher than desired.
WO99/47492 mentioned above describes the use of certain carbonyl group-containing compounds as additives in the partial hydrogenation process to improve the yield of and/or selectivity to the desired aminonitrile product, and/or reduce the amount of fully hydrogenated product (diamine) produced.
We have now found new classes of compounds that also effectively function as improved yield and/or selectivity additives in the partial hydrogenation processes such as, for example, those mentioned in previously incorporated WO99/47492.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for the partial hydrogenation of a dinitrile to an aminonitrile, comprising the step of contacting the dinitrile with a hydrogen-containing fluid in the presence of (a) a solvent comprising liquid ammonia, an alcohol, or both; (b) a hydrogenation catalyst; and (c) an additive comprising a fluoride compound.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an improved process for preparing an aminonitrile from a corresponding dinitrile by contacting the dinitrile with a hydrogen-containing fluid in the presence of a solvent and a hydrogenation catalyst, wherein the improvement comprises contacting the dinitrile, hydrogen-containing fluid, solvent and hydrogenation catalyst in the further presence of an additive comprising a fluoride compound.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for improving the yield of and/or selectivity to an aminonitrile obtained by partially hydrogenating a corresponding dinitrile with a hydrogen-containing fluid in the presence of a solvent and a hydrogenation catalyst, comprising the step of partially hydrogenating the dinitrile in the further presence of an effective amount of an additive comprising a fluoride compound.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a catalyst composition comprising a combination of (1) a hydrogenation catalyst suitable for partially hydrogenating a dinitrile to an aminonitrile; and (2) an additive comprising a fluoride compound.
An advantage of this invention is that an aminonitrile can be produced in higher yield and/or having a higher selectivity to the aminonitrile with the fluoride additive than without. Other objects and advantages will become more apparent as the invention is more fully disclosed herein below.
According to this invention, a dinitrile is contacted with a hydrogen-containing fluid in the presence of a solvent, a catalyst and the fluoride additive.
Suitable dinitriles for use herein have the general formula R(CN)2, wherein R is a hydrocarbylene group selected from the group consisting of an alkylene, arylene, alkenylene, alkarylene and aralkylene group. One dinitrile or combinations of different dinitriles may be used. Preferred hydrocarbylene groups contain from 2 to 25, more preferably 2 to 15, and most preferably 2 to 10 carbon atoms per group. In other words, preferred dinitriles contain from 4 to 27, more preferably 4 to about 17, and most preferably 4 to 12, carbon atoms per dinitrile molecule. The preferred type of hydrocarbylene group is an alkylene group.
Examples of suitable dinitriles include, but are not limited to, adiponitrile; methylglutaronitrile; alpha,omega-butanedinitrile; alpha,omega-pentanedinitrile; alpha,omega-heptanedinitrile; alpha, omega-nonanedinitrile; alpha,omega-dodecanedinitrile; alpha,omega-pentadecanedinitrile; alpha,omega-icosanedinitrile; alpha,omega-tetracosanedinitrile; 3-methylhexanedinitrile; 2-methyl-4-methyleneoctanedinitrile; and combinations of two or more thereof.
Preferably the carbon atoms of the starting dinitrile are arranged in a branched or linear chain. Preferred examples are adiponitrile (hydrogenated to 6-aminocapronitrile), methylglutaronitrile (hydrogenated to two isomeric aminonitriles: 5-amino-2-methylvaleronitrile and 5-amino-4-methylvaleronitrile) and alpha,omega-dodecanedinitrile (hydrogenated to the corresponding aminonitrile). The preferred dinitrile is adiponitrile because its selective hydrogenation product, 6-aminocapronitrile, is a well-known monomer for polymerization applications.
Any hydrogen-containing fluid can be used in the invention as long as there is sufficient hydrogen in the fluid to selectively hydrogenate a dinitrile to an aminonitrile. The term xe2x80x9cfluidxe2x80x9d refers to liquid, gas or both. The hydrogen content in the fluid can range from 1 to 100%, preferably about 50 to about 100%, and most preferably 90 to 100% by volume. The presently preferred hydrogen-containing fluid is substantially pure hydrogen gas.
The molar ratio of hydrogen (in the hydrogen-containing fluid) to dinitrile is not critical as long as sufficient hydrogen is present to produce the desired aminonitrile. Hydrogen is generally used in excess. Hydrogen pressures are generally in the range of about 50 to about 2000 psig (about 0.45 to about 13.89 MPa), with from about 200 to about 1000 psig (about 1.48 to about 7.00 MPa) preferred.
Any solvent that comprises either liquid ammonia or an alcohol can be used in the invention. The concentration of liquid ammonia in the solvent can range from about 20 to about 100%, preferably about 50 to about 100%, and most preferably about 80% to about 100%, by weight of total solvent. A substantially pure liquid ammonia is preferred. However, if an alcohol is also present in the solvent, the concentration of ammonia can be adjusted based on the quantity of alcohol used, which is discussed in further detail below. The molar ratio of ammonia to dinitrile is preferably about 1:1 or greater, and is generally in the range of from about 1:1 to about 30:1, more preferably from about 2:1 to about 20:1.
Any alcohol that can facilitate the selected hydrogenation of a dinitrile to an aminonitrile can be used in this invention. Preferred are alcohols with 1 to 10, more preferably 1 to 4, carbon atoms per molecule. Examples of suitable alcohols include, but are not limited to, methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropyl alcohol, butanol, isobutyl alcohol, pentanol, hexanol, heptanol, octanol, nonanol, decanol, and combinations of two or more thereof. The most preferred alcohol (when used) is methanol. The alcohol can generally be present in the solvent in the concentration of from about 20 to about 100%, preferably about 30 to about 99%, by weight based on the total solvent weight.
Typically when an alcohol is use, the solvent further comprises a base that is substantially soluble in the solvent. The term xe2x80x9csubstantiallyxe2x80x9d refers to xe2x80x9cmore than trivialxe2x80x9d. Preferred bases are ammonia, an ammonium base or an inorganic base such as, for example, alkali metal oxides, alkaline earth metal oxides, alkali metal hydroxides, alkaline earth metal hydroxides, partially neutralized acids in which one or more protons of the acids are replaced with ammonium ion, alkali metal ions, alkaline earth metal ions, or combinations of two or more thereof. Specific examples of suitable bases include, but are not limited to ammonia, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, sodium oxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, or combinations of two or more thereof. The most preferred bases are ammonia, lithium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide for they are readily available and inexpensive.
A base can be present in the solvent in any quantity so long as the quantity can facilitate the selective hydrogenation of a dinitrile to an aminonitrile. Generally, a base can be present in the solvent in the range of from about 1 to about 10 weight %, based on the total weight of the starting dinitrile.
The catalyst in the process is a hydrogenation catalyst suitable for partially hydrogenating a dinitrile to an aminonitrile. Preferred are catalysts based on transition metals selected from the group consisting of iron, cobalt, nickel, rhodium and combinations thereof. The catalyst may also contain one or more promoters, for example, one or more of Group VIB and Group VII metals such as chromium, molybdenum and tungsten. The catalyst can also be in the form of an alloy, an individual metal or a solid solution of two or more metals.
The catalytic metal can also be supported on an inorganic support such as alumina, magnesium oxide and combinations thereof. The metal can be supported on an inorganic support by any means known to one skilled in the art such as, for example, impregnation, coprecipitation, ion exchange, and combinations of two or more thereof. The preferred inorganic support is magnesium oxide, and the preferred supported catalyst is a magnesium oxide supported nickel-iron catalyst.
The catalyst can be present in any appropriate physical shape or form. It can be in fluidizable forms, extrudates, tablets, spheres or combinations of two or more thereof. The catalyst may be in sponge metal form, for example, the Raney(copyright) nickels and Raney(copyright) cobalts. The molar ratio of catalyst to dinitrile can be any ratio as long as the ratio can catalyze the selective hydrogenation of a dinitrile. The weight ratio of catalyst to dinitrile is generally in the range of from about 0.0001:1 to about 1:1, preferably about 0.001:1 to about 0.5:1. If the catalytic metal is supported on an inorganic support or is a portion of alloy or solid solution, the catalytic metal is generally present in the range of from about 0.1 to about 60, preferably about 1 to about 50, and most preferably about 2 to about 50 weight %, based on the total catalyst weight.
The preferred catalyst is a sponge metal type catalyst. The metallic component is iron, cobalt, nickel or combinations thereof. Commercially available catalysts of this type are promoted or unpromoted Raney(copyright) Ni or Raney(copyright) Co catalysts that can be obtained from the Grace Chemical Co. (Columbia, Md.), Activated Metals Corporation (Sevierville, Tenn.) or Degussa (Ridgefield Park, N.J.).
In the case of the preferred supported nickel/iron catalyst, the rate of adiponitrile conversion increases with the amount of Ni deposited on the support. The preferred concentration of Ni is between about 5 and about 50 weight %, and especially between about 25 and about 35 weight %, based on the catalyst weight (metals+support). The preferred concentration of Fe is between about 0.2 and about 20 weight %, and especially between about 0.5 and about 10 weight %, based on the catalyst weight (metals+support).
Further details on the above components can be found from various of the previously incorporated references. Specific reference may be had, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,598, U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,814, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,835, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,815, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,543, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,628, U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,697, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,946, U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,884 and WO99/47492.
A wide variety of fluoride compounds have been found that can effect the selectivity/yield improvement in the invention. The term xe2x80x9cimprovementxe2x80x9d is referred to as enhanced selectivity to aminonitrile product at conversions greater than about 70%, preferably conversions greater than about 80%, as compared to the selectivity without the use of the additive of this invention. An xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d of the fluoride compound is amount required to achieve the aforementioned enhanced selectivity and/or an improved overall yield of aminonitrile, as compared to without the use of the fluoride compound.
Examples of suitable fluoride compounds include both organic and inorganic fluoride compounds such as, for example, tetramethylammonium fluoride, tetraethylammonium fluoride, tetrapropylammonium fluoride, tetrabutylammonium fluoride, sodium fluoride, lithium fluoride, diisopropylethylamine trihydrofluoride, diisopropylamine dihydrofluoride, cerium titanium fluoride, hydrogen fluoride/melamine (80% HF), 1,3-dimethylimidazolidinone hexahydrofluoride, poly-4-vinylpyridinium poly(hydrogen fluoride), benzyltrimethylammonium fluoride hydrate, antimony fluoride, potassium hexafluoronickelate(IV), potassium fluoride, triethylamine trihydrofluoride, tetraoctylammonium fluoride, hydrogen fluoride, tetraethylammonium fluoride dihydrate, tetrabutylammonium fluoride trihydrate, hydrogen fluoride 2,4,6-trimethylpyridine, pyridinium poly(hydrogen fluoride), tetramethylammonium fluoride tetrahydrate, hydrazinium difluoride, ammonium hexafluorophosphate fluoride, boron trifluoride-dipropionic acid complex and boron fluoride-acetic acid complex. Preferred of the above are the amine and ammonium fluorides mentioned above as well as the hydrates thereof.
The fluoride additive can be present during the contacting in any quantity that can improve the selective hydrogenation of a dinitrile to its corresponding aminonitrile (e.g., an effective amount). Generally, the weight ratio of the additive to the catalyst is in the range of from about 0.001:1 to about 0.5:1, preferably about 0.01:1 to about 0.1:1.
The catalyst and fluoride additive can be separately introduced into contacting with a dinitrile; however, it is preferred that the catalyst, whether it is in its metal form or in an alloy or solid solution or on an inorganic support, is precontacted with the additive. This may be done in a solvent such as, for example, an alcohol, ether, ester, ammonia or combinations of two or more thereof. Further preferably the precontacting is also carried out in a hydrogen-containing fluid such as described above. Contacting of the catalyst and fluoride additive produces a pretreated catalyst. The pretreated catalyst can be washed with a solvent disclosed above, preferably under anaerobic condition to produce an additive-treated catalyst.
The contacting of the catalyst and fluoride additive can be carried out under any conditions effective to produce an additive-treated catalyst that can improve selective hydrogenation of a dinitrile or the selectivity to an aminonitrile. Generally, the entire process for producing the additive-treated catalyst can be carried out by contacting a catalyst with an additive disclosed above at a temperature in the range of from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., preferably about 30xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., under the same general pressures as described above, for about 5 seconds to about 25 hours.
The partial hydrogenation process of the present invention can be carried out at a temperature in the range of from about 25 to about 150xc2x0 C., preferably about 40 to about 100xc2x0 C., most preferably about 60 to about 80xc2x0 C., at a total pressure generally in the range of about 50 to about 2000 psig (about 0.45 to about 13.89 MPa), with from about 200 to about 1000 psig (about 1.48 to about 7.00 MPa) preferred, for a time period generally in the range of from about 15 minutes to about 25 hours, preferably about 1 hour to about 10 hours.
The process of the invention can be operated batch wise or continuously in an appropriate reactor. Stirring or agitation of the reaction mixture can be accomplished in a variety of ways known to those skilled in the art. The partial hydrogenation of the starting dinitrile to its corresponding aminonitrile with high selectivity at high conversions of the dinitrile makes this process efficient and useful.
Further general and specific process details can be found from various of the previously incorporated references. Specific reference may be had, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,598, U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,814, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,835, U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,815, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,543, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,628, U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,697, U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,946, U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,884 and WO99/47492.